digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resemblance? No Resemblance? The Masquerade-Thief Betsumon
|airdate=(Ja:) January 29, 2012 |continuity= }} When the thief and master of disguises, Betsumon, shows up, Tagiru wants to Hunt him, but Gumdramon is unwilling. Even Ryouma and the other rival Hunters have fallen victim to Betsumon's tricks, so Tagiru and company team up with them to stop him. Encouraged by Mikey, Gumdramon at last faces Betsumon in battle and reveals that the two of them used to be partners - but Betsumon no longer remembers him. Can Gumdramon recover his lost friendship with Betsumon? ''' Synopsis Three random Hunters are searching for the Legendary Digimon , while Tagiru Akashi and are following them. Tagiru takes out a picture given by Mikey Kudo, telling Gumdramon that Omnimon has saved him many times, and that he wants him for his collection. The two then hear screams coming nearby, and find Omnimon and three kids, with their clothes missing. The three kids tell them Omnimon took their clothes, and Gumdramon attacks Omnimon. Omnimon then turns around, and Tagiru is shocked when he sees his face, as it isn't Omnimon at all. Gumdramon recognizes who the imposter is. Tagiru asks who the imposter who he is. The imposter tells him that he's who he is, but Tagiru declines it because a Legendary Digimon wouldn't go stealing clothes, and the imposter retorts by saying that they do. The imposter attacks Tagiru and Gumdramon, who dodge it. The imposter is then hit by a fireball, and Tagiru is pleased to see Mikey, , Ewan Amano and . The Digimon then turns into Shoutmon, with the latter being angry at the imitation. The imposter Digimon then throws fireballs at him which barely hurt him, and Shoutmon demands for the imposter to show his actual form. The Digimon shows his true form, . Gumdramon talks with him to wonder if he still remembers him but before, but he doesn't. After Tagiru says he will hunt Betsumon, he tells a cold gag to freeze them and make his escape. Back in the Real World, Shoutmon tells the kids that Betsumon is a thief, and despite his appearances and impersonations, they are extremely effective. Tagiru asks Gumdramon to help him hunt him, but Gumdramon refuses and goes back into his Fusion Loader. The Old Clock Shop Man appears with Airu Suzaki, Ren Tobari and Ryouma Mogami, who were also victims of Betsumon. Ryouma tells Xros Heart of his story, where he and were chasing after an Angemon, who they trapped in an alleyway. The Angemon then turns around, revealing his face, stunning the two of them. Ren tells Xros Heart of his story, where he was chasing after a Stingmon, and when Stingmon revealed his face, Ren was stunned. Airu tells Xros Heart of her story, where she had caught a Pandamon with her traps, who also revealed his face. Later on, Betsumon (disguised as Pandamon) was pulling Airu's skirt to her embarrassment. The Old Clock Shop Man asks the two groups to join together to stop Betsumon, as if he is still roaming free he will cause more problems to everyone. In DigiQuartz, Betsumon is being chased by the two groups Betsumon disappears and Astamon shows them where Betsumon went. Ryouma then realizes that it isn't real, and Tagiru finds out that he's been pranked again by Betsumon. Tagiru has chase after him. Betsumon, disguised as Astamon, shoots his gun at Harpymon, causing him to drop and take cover. Ewan and Airu chase after him, and Betsumon disguises himself as , who fires Twin Spear at them. Ewan protects Airu from being hurt. Tagiru switches Harpymon with Gumdramon (after some persuasion by Mikey and Shoutmon). Gumdramon tells Betsumon to remember him, and that they were friends, surprising him and Tagiru. Betsumon still doesn't remember him, and fires at Gumdramon. Luckily, , Shoutmon and protect him from his attack, but Betsumon disappears. Gumdramon is still troubled by how Betsumon doesn't remember him, and Tagiru tries to help him out. Back at the real world, Gumdramon tells Tagiru of his past with Betsumon. One night, at a village, a group of criminals were chasing after Beastmon. As Beastmon shows her face, the thieves are stunned and tricked by Betsumon. Gumdramon comes from the rooftops, attacking the thieves. and a group of Piximon show up to the scene, but Gumdramon attacks and defeats all of them. Gumdramon gets worried since he has unintentionally beaten up the police, and Betsumon is busy taking clothes from the unconscious Digimon. As the two leave, an unknown Digimon attacks them. Betsumon panics and leaves Gumdramon behind, and the unknown Digimon knocks Gumdramon unconscious. Shoutmon then arrives, talking with the unknown Digimon, Gokuwmon. Shoutmon then takes over, telling him that Gumdramon was locked in a dark void to think about his actions, and Betsumon fled to the Real World. Shoutmon then tells Gumdramon to use his heart to save his friend, but Gumdramon is still upset and tells him to be quiet. Mikey asks Tagiru to remember the fight and how he protected Pinocchimon, and goes to the mall to check out an incident. Meanwhile, in DigiQuartz, Ewan has found Betsumon's secret base. Back in the Real World, Tagiru knocks Gumdramon around to force him to realize that he wants to save Betsumon. Gumdramon then remembers during his time in the void, another Digimon, a friend of Shoutmon, called Sanzomon appeared before him. Gumdramon wanted to leave the void, and Sanzomon agrees to only on the condition he put a ring on his tail so he wouldn't be self-indulgent. Gumdramon then tells Tagiru that he wants to save Betsumon, even though Betsumon forgot about him. In DigiQuartz, Ewan and Mikey find that Betsumon has captured people to make clothes for him. Betsumon appears, congratulating the two for finding his secret hideout. Gumdramon then knocks Betsumon into a pile of clothes. Although Gumdramon tells Betsumon he is his friend, Betsumon still doesn't accept it. After Betsumon changes into Examon, Tagiru DigiFuses him and Blossomon to restrain him while the others deal with him. Betsumon still moves too fast, so Mikey has an idea to lower Betsumon's movement. Mikey gets Betsumon's attention and puts on horrible gags, causing Betsumon to freeze. Arresterdramon then defeats Betsumon, and just before Tagiru is about to collect him, Betsumon remembers Gumdramon and is enjoyed the two can hang out again, to Gumdramon's relief. Back in the Real World, the Old Clock Shop Man and Ryouma's group congratulate Xros Heart for capturing Betsumon. Tagiru and Gumrdramon then head back to DigiQuartz to hunt more Digimon. The Old Clock Shop Man then tells a horrible gag that causes the two groups to fall down in shock. The Old Clock Shop Man and leave from the scene quickly. Featured Characters (1) *Haruki (1) *Noboru (3) *Tagiru Akashi' (5) *Ewan Amano (8) *Mikey Kudo (8) *Old Clock Shop Man (12) *Airu Suzaki (14) *Ren Tobari (15) *Ryouma Mogami (16) |c5= * (13) *'Roachmon' (21) |c6= *' ' (7) * (17) * (19) *'Piximon' (23) *Gokuwmon (25) *Sanzomon (26) * (30) |c7= *Omnimon'' (6) * (27) |c8= * (18) *'Pipismon' (22) *'Gargoylemon' (23) |c10= *' ' (4) * (8) * (8) * (19) * (27) * (29) * (31) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Other notes and sound similar. **Wears a koala bear head and says . **Wears a rhinoceros head and says . is the Japanese word for "rhinoceros". }} de:Ähnlichkeit? Keine Ähnlichkeit? Der Maskeraden-Dieb Betsumon